


Second Person Plural

by Laliandra



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you would be much more convincing as moral guardians if you weren't both in my bed, half naked," Katy tells them, and laughs, and Kris and Adam grin at each other. Some days it's as much as any of them can do to stop smiling, dopey and joyful and still slightly disbelieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Person Plural

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Karalarabell, who was having a bad day, and deserves only good days filled with the &lt;3 that is Kris/Katy/Adam because she rocks.

"Anoop was all 'it's not my fault, I'm an only child, I'm no good at sharing.'" Adam finishes with a laugh.

"Sounds like you're having just as much fun there as we are in Conway, then," Katy says, the lightness of her tone a little forced.

"Almost," Adam says, and even through the crappy internet connection Kris can hear the damage in his voice, words scraped over sadness, see the way his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Katy is leaning forwards, hand out, as if she could somehow reach through the screen to Adam, on the other side of the country, and Kris links his fingers with her other hand.

"We miss you too."

&amp;

"I'm not an only child, I learnt to share," Katy is telling a reporter, with her half-sweet half-teasing look that Kris adores, "and anyway, I don't think of myself as sharing Kris with Idol."

He and Adam are tucked up in his bunk watching Katy do solo press for the first time. It's a weirdly nerve-wracking experience, and he's sure Adam feels it too, he hasn't stopped checking his phone to see if Katy has replied to his "How was it, baby girl?" And he'd made a disapproving noise in his throat at the question.

When - if - when, they ever have to talk about the three of them, Kris worries that Adam might actually punch someone, because for all his talk about being Zen and his 'fuck 'em all' attitude, Adam always defends those he loves, fierce and possessive.

"When I think about everything we've gained from Kris being on Idol, I…" Katy trails off, then looks right at the camera, "I don't see it as losing a part of Kris. It's more like being blessed with so much more."

Kris just catches the look that sweeps over Adam's face, a fragile happy thing that is shattered a second later by a twist of his mouth.

"I think I'm a bit too sparkly to be a blessing," he mutters, quiet and Kris digs him in the ribs, hard.

"Quiet. You are the blessing."

Adam still doesn't look at Kris, just watches Katy smile graciously on the screen as she ends the interview, so Kris pokes him again.

"Oh Allen, why must you start things you know you can only lose?" Adam asks, putting the laptop safe on the other side of his legs, and pins Kris down to the bed.

"Bring it," Kris laughs, tickles Adam easily under his arms and as Adam falls, pushes him out of the bunk.

"Score one to the Pocket Idol!" Kris delights, and watches Adam's face light up into something more certain and beaming.

"I think we all win, here," Adam says, Adam who had to fall in love to sing love songs, because he could never fake even a single word. Mine, ours, Kris thinks as he pulls him back into the bunk.

 

******

"Allison says I'm a lucky man" Kris tells Katy, and by proxy Adam, who is listening in to their telephone conversation from the bunk below. "She says you are hot. I think she was probably saying it with two 't's"

&amp;

The three of them are trading kisses, slow and sweet. Katy watches Adam and Kris, then says, "It's almost unfair that you two get to be all bi-curious and I don't." She sees Kris smile onto Adam's skin and sticks her lip out in a mock pout "Maybe I should seduce Allison. She did say I was hott…"

Kris and Adam turn to her with identical expressions of big brother-ly shock and outrage.

"You know, you would be much more convincing as moral guardians if you weren't both in my bed, half naked," Katy tells them, and laughs, and Kris and Adam grin at each other. Some days it's as much as any of them can do to stop smiling, dopey and joyful and still slightly disbelieving.

There's nothing dopey about Adam's smile right now though, as he says approvingly "The fact that you are the kinky one in this situation is unexpected."

"Not to me," Kris says, raising an eyebrow at him, "you should really know better than that."

"I have seriously misjudged Arkansas." Adam declares which makes Kris laugh, and Katy can't decide which one to kiss first.

 

************

"Matt says if you're sending Adam things now, can he have something too? I think he wants cookies." Kris says, and Adam reaches over for the phone and adds, "His mom still sends him cookies. I tried to explain that you are not sending mom gifts. He totally didn't listen."

&amp;

Katy sends Matt cookies, and Kris socks and Adam a bobble hat. Adam sends her a picture of him wearing it. He had sent her a picture of him wearing her last gift too, but he was pretty sure she wasn't showing that one to Kris's mom, who had apparently knitted the hat. Now that the other Idols have noticed that Katy is sending Adam little parcels too, they are going to have to be more careful.

Katy sends Kris chocolate sauce that she is "sure he misses". Lil frowns and tells Kris that you can get that brand in most supermarkets. Kris smiles and dips his finger into the jar and licks sauce from it, eyes flicking to Adam's because Kris has always been fucking appalling at being subtle.

Katy sends Adam ties. In her letter she says that they are real silk, so they will be really soft on skin. She says she hopes Adam will enjoy them. She says that he could always give them to Kris, because they would suit his skin tone. Anoop reads the note out loud and Megan says "Aw, that's so cute. Are there more of those awesome cookies?"

Adam runs a finger down the blue tie and Kris makes a noise that he turns into a cough, but Adam isn't fooled, he knows want when he hears it.

The blue does look lovely against the pale skin on the insides of Kris's wrists, and he makes sure Katy gets to see it in full, glorious technicolour. It's only fair.

 

************

"Scott says that there are too many Southern people on this tour, and we are infecting him with things like 'y'all'"

Kris and Adam are pottering around the dressing room with Katy on speakerphone. "Y'all is useful," Katy says, "and there's no such thing as too many Southern people."

There is the murmur of conversation and Katy adds, "Your mama agrees, Kristopher, and hopes you were suggesting no such thing. And she says to remind Adam to drink hot lemon if his throat is still bad."

&amp;

Adam and Katy go to hit the shops of New York, surrounded by guards and handlers and all of the usual stuff that is all the more terrifying because it's usual, now. Katy hates it, but Adam slings an arm round her and they're both beaming before they even make it to the car. Kris and Matt watch them go.

"She has my credit card," Kris tells him and Matt gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Your card and Lambert. You are doomed, my friend. Doomed."

They return for lunch with most of the Idols all together in the hotel and Kris thinks some sort of miracle must have happened because they appear have only a couple of bags each. Katy sits down next to him and says "Hi honey! We had the rest of our bags sent up," and Adam rolls his eyes at her and says "it's no good if you tell him that. You are so not stealth, Katy Allen."

"Did you two just try and plot against me?" Kris asks, biting his lip to try and keep from laughing, "that is majorly unfair."

He gets his revenge by ganging up with Katy to make Adam at least have the chicken salad, mentally storing the tiny smiles that Adam lets slip as they assure him that he looks fine, jeez, stop fretting.

Down the other end of the table Scott is telling Megan about the "stupid y'all thing" and she giggles at him, remembering not just to grin.

"You know, I think people sometimes forget that 'you' can be for more than one person too," Katy says, softly, so only Kris and Adam can hear.

When she finishes her lunch she gets up, leaving one hand on Adam's shoulder as she bends to kiss Kris.

"See you later, I love you."


End file.
